


It Grows on Ya

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: A lot has happened since the end of the war.





	It Grows on Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Oh, how very charming,” Snape drawled.

Ron imagines he should be highly offended. But this was the Burrow and it wasn’t like this man was the first to speak disparagingly about it. Yes, there was a time where every word that came out of the professor’s mouth riled against his temper. But a lot had happened since school, since the war. And a lot more had happened after.

Ron shrugs. “It grows on ya.”

“Yes, mold does do that, doesn’t it?”

Taking Snape’s sleeve and tugging gently, he says, “Men in dank dungeons shouldn’t cast aspersions like that. Now come on. We can’t be late for our first family brunch.”

“Mr. Weasley, your obsessive punctuality is obhorrant.”

“And I thought you liked when I came on time.”


End file.
